In Case of Emergency
by cutecollege1
Summary: A crossover between CSI:Miami and Emergency! I have more information at the beginning of the story. This is my first fan fic that I am posting on here, so enjoy!Reviews appreciated :D
1. The Big Bang

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the characters except for Kaya (I developed her into the story). However, for the rest I am borrowing them. This story is a cross over between CSI:Miami and Emergency!I will forward Emergency! to current times, just as a little experiment of mine muhahaha

**Authors note**-Format: Flashback then on. This is my first fan fic post on this website, so please do enjoy!! Reviews appreciated

Ch.1- The Big Bang

August 16 (In the lobby)

John: Look now I know you don't want to do this...

Robber 1: Shut up...SHUT UP...You don't know me to even say that

Kaya: You're right, we don't know you, but you made the move to show us you don't want to do this

Robber 1: Oh yeah, what would that move be?

Kaya: You called us. If you were going to kill everyone in this building, you wouldn't have called the paramedics in. The reason why my cap and I are in here is because of you.

Over in the corner  
Frank: Horatio, you think they can talk us out of here?

Horatio: If anyone's a smooth talker, it's Kaya

Frank: Yeah. Plus it seems that that cap of hers is a smooth talker too

Horatio: Well it goes with the territory, being a paramedic and a firefighter doesn't it

Frank: Yeah. I still can't believe it

Horatio: Believe what Frank?

Frank: We come out to Los Angeles to investigate the case, maybe nail the suspect, and now here we are, being held hostage, Ryan in the hospital, and two paramedics, one being your daughter, trying to talk down a derranged man from blowing up the building with everyone inside. Talk about a crazy day

Horatio: Tell me about it

Back in lobby  
Robber 1: I don't want you two to move (walks away)

Kaya: So this talking will work Cap?

John: I don't know, it's up to them

Kaya: What do you mean I don't know? I thought you were involved with a bank hostage situation like this one time

John: I was...except they never threatened to blow up the building

Kaya: Oh great

John: Hey you knew that victim's name. How do you know him?

Kaya: Well great time to make an introduction, but he's Ryan Wolfe. He's from Miami. He works on my dad's CSI team. Speaking of CSI team, there's my dad (points at Horatio) and that there (points at Frank) is detective Frank Tripp

John: Oh wow. Why didn't you take some time off and visit with them

Kaya: That's the whole thing, I didn't know they were here until now

John: Well from looking from here, I would say the detective is shaken up a bit

Kaya: Frank? Naa he doesn't get scared...unless (evil grin)

John (to robbers): You said you had people tied up?

Robber 2: Yeah. Why?

Kaya: It might be best that we go check them out. Just to make sure they're not losing circulation, having difficulty breathing, or even a heart attack

Robber 2 pauses: Fine go ahead

Kaya and John stood up and grabbed their gear. They walked over to the people who were behind the counter. From what they could tell, everyone was ok. They then walked over to Horatio and Frank

John: I think the detective here could use some fresh air here

Frank: You can say that again

Kaya: Are you two ok? Breathing ok, blood flowing like it should?

Frank: Well if I haven't passed out, then yeah I guess the blood is flowing fine to my head and I'm breathing. I'm fine. H?

Horatio: I'm fine. Kaya, how was Ryan when you were over with him?

Kaya: Well he lost a lot of blood. His bp was extremely low and one point we did have to start CPR, but now you can thank Dr. Brackett over at the hospital for keeping that pain in the...

Horatio: Is he going to be fine?

Kaya: Better than fine. By the way, what are you guys doing here?

Horatio: We got a case back in Miami. Our suspect was tied to out here. We were doing something for the case here when we got held up

John: Sounds like a fun time at work, and vacation doesn't it

Frank: Must be a fun day for you if you two are being held hostage with us

Kaya: Meh it's nothing. We deal with a lot more worse than this. BTW Dad, Frank, this is my Cap, Captain John Gage, station 51. John, like I was saying over there, this is my father, Lieutenant Horatio Caine and Detective Frank Tripp, Miami Dade Crime Lab. Our victim was CSI Ryan Wolfe.

John: Pleasure to meet you

Horatio: Pleasure is mine

The men exchanged handshakes.

Frank: I persume you're keeping her out of trouble?

John: Actually it's the other way around...she's keeping the whole station out of trouble

Kaya: (mumbles) Have to with the Phantom around

John: What was that?

Kaya: Nothing cap : )

Frank: Hey if I didn't know better, I say I smell gas

Horatio: Yeah, I agree with you Frank

Kaya and John threw each other a look

Kaya: Don't tell me he...

At the front door of the bank, the 2 robbers stood there shouting out to the cops

Robber 1: We already broke the gas line...this place is ready to go

Back at the group

John: Yeah they broke the gas line

Frank: Oh great

Back at the door

Robber 2: Well since we can't get the plane (pulls out a lighter)

John: FLAT ON THE GROUND NOW

That was when robber 2 struck the edge of the lighter. The other members of Engine 51 stood outside in awe as the windows shattered and the doors flew off their hinges.

Back in Miami at the Crime Lab

Natalia: OH MY GOD...ERIC, CALLEIGH...TARA GET IN HERE QUICK

Eric,Calleigh, and Tara ran into the room

Eric: What is it Natalia?

Natalia: You know the bank where H and Frank were going to investigate?

Calleigh: Yeah

Natalia: The bank was held up

Calleigh: Oh my god

Natalia: And it gets worse

Tara: How does it get worse?

Natalia: The robbers...they just blew up the building...with people inside


	2. From the Beginning

Ch.2- From the Beginning

August 13, Miami, Florida "It's a nice hotel, with the nice landscape, classy dressed visitors, and being in the prestigious part of town. Why would somebody kill someone there. Maybe the victim and murderer are tourists" Horatio thought as he sped down the causeway trying to get the hotel, or in his case, the crime scene. 25 minutes later, finally getting through the traffic, Horatio pulled the hummer into park in front of the Delano resort. He graciously stepped out of the hummer, flipping on his sunglasses, and made his way over to Frank Tripp and the victim.

Horatio: Frank, what do we have? *takes off sunglasses*

Frank: Witnesses say they found our vic floating in the pool. Some of our witnesses are saying they heard a gunshot, splash, then found this

Horatio: Do we have an ID on our vic?

Ryan Wofle, CSI, walked up to Horatio and Frank

Ryan: He had his wallet on that lawn chair. According to his license, his name is Kevin Norell. He was a guest at this hotel because his license says he's from Los Angeles, California.

That was when Dr. Tara Price walked up to them

Tara: Lieutenant, if our victim is ready, I can go ahead and take him back to the morgue

Horatio: Sounds good. Let me know right away when you know something

Tara: Will do Lieutenant

Tara began getting the victim prepped to move him to get him to the morgue. In the mean time, there were some questions that Horatio wanted answered himself

Horatio: Do we know what room he was staying in?

Frank: I don't

Ryan: I don't. But his room key was with his wallet. I'll go to the front desk and see what room he was in

Horatio: Go ahead. I'll be right there

Ryan walked away

Frank: I'm done interviewing. I'll go back and see if I can find anything out on our victim. I'll call you as soon as I find something

Horatio: Thanks

Frank and Horatio walked with each other to the front of the hotel. As soon as they reached the front, Frank continued straight to his car. Horatio veered to the right, entering the hotel. He met up with Ryan.

Ryan: Our victim is in room 420

Horatio: *flips on sunglasses* Then to 420 it is 


	3. MIA to LAX

Ch.3- MIA to LAX

Ryan: Well here it is, room 420

Ryan inserted the key into the key slot. He slowly pushed the door open to see...

Ryan: Looks likes his place was ransacked

Horatio: Maybe by his killer. Go ahead and start processing the room. I'm going to see about obtaining the security tapes from this floor and outside the one of the cameras got our murderer on tape

Horatio made his way downstairs to the lobby. It took close to 3 hours, but he was finally able to get hold of the tapes. He headed back up to the room where his cell phone started ringing. He looked on the caller ID to see that it was one of his CSIs calling, Eric Delko.

Horatio: Hi Eric

Eric: Hey, did you find anything yet?

Horatio: Well, it took me a while, but I got hold of the security tapes. Wolfe was suppose to be processing the room. I just got back to the room. Let me see if he found anything

Eric: Ok, but before you hang up, I should tell you why I called. It'll really grab your attention

Horatio: Really? Let's see if it does

Eric: I just went through the autopsy with Tara, and don't say that it was the gunshot that killed him because that's not even close

Horatio: You're right. You do have my attention. What's the COD?

Eric: Broken neck. Sent him into spinal shock

Horatio: So he fell. Well I guess that could give us something to work with. Thanks.

Horatio hung up his phone. He walked into the room where Ryan was waiting for him excitedly

Ryan: The weapon's not in the room. But I was looking over by the railing...

Horatio: Let me guess, the railing was broken?

Ryan: Yeah. How did you know?

Horatio: Eric just called me. Our victim died from a broken neck

Ryan: Caused by a fall. So I guess we can say our victim died from up here, but how did his wallet get down there?

Horatio: The killer could have tossed it while all the commotion was going on. It could have been a robbery gone wrong

Ryan: Maybe or maybe not. It could have been a dealing gone wrong

Horatio: Dealing gone wrong?

Ryan: Yeah. I found this note saying "Bring the piggy bank" and I found this

Ryan pulled out an already documented piece of evidence.

Horatio: Looks like pot

Ryan: If I had to bet, I'd say there's definitely felony amount right there

Horatio: I'd say you're right. Did you find anything else?

Ryan: Well there was a drop of blood on the balcony. I summize by the size of it, the blood could have come from who shot the gun. I also did find a hair. Otherwise, I didn't find anything else. I'll have Natalia analyze the blood and the hair when we get back

Horatio: Well if we're done with the scene let's go drop the evidence off at the lab, but have Natalia analyze it tomorrow. It's getting late anyway

Ryan: Sure thing

Horatio and Ryan headed back to the lab. They checked in the evidence into the evidence locker and headed home. They came back the next day, where Frank was waiting for Horatio in the lobby of the lab.

Ryan: I'll go take a look at those tapes for you H (walks to AV lab)

Horatio: Did you find anything out on our victim?

Frank: He has a record. He was picked up, but never convicted for drug trafficking and intent to distribute in Los Angeles, Phoenix, and Orlando. He went to jail for 6 months though in Tampa for possession.

Horatio: So it could have been a drug deal gone bad

Frank: What do you mean?

Horatio: Ryan found pot in the victim's room

Frank: OH niiiiice

Horatio: I'll go ahead and let Ryan know

Frank: Ok. Just let me know if you need help finding anything else

Horatio: You know I always will

Horatio walked away and made his way to his office. He figured there wasn't much he could do at the moment, since it was going to take a while for the already evidence to wasn't until near lunchtime did everything start coming in, starting with Eric

Eric: Tara found a handprint yesterday on our victim. I just ran the print and got an belongs to a Tim Stoker (passes report to Horatio). Also from reviewing his record, you'd think he be a bit careful

Horatio: (reads report) Well that's the thing when people are flying high. They don't think clearly. I'll pass this on to Frank and Ryan. Thanks Eric

Eric: Anytime

The dark headed CSI left the room. Shortly after he left, a tall, average, brown headed woman entered the office. She came in with her lab coat on reading N. Boa greeted her warmly.

Horatio: Natalia, did you find something?

Natalia: I got the report back from the blood drop and the hair. They both match to one person. A...Tim Stoker

Horatio: Tim Stoker?

Natalia: Yeah. You have that look on your face. Something up?

Horatio: Yes. I think we have our you

Natalia: No problem

Horatio picked up the phone on his desk and called Frank. He told Frank about Tim. Frank went ahead an issued an APB to bring in Stoker. A few days passed by until the morning of August 15. Ryan was walking into the lab when Frank ran up to him.

Frank: Get ready. We're going

Ryan: Hey...wait...what???

Ryan looked over to see Horatio standing there talking to a beautiful, blonde CSI. Ryan walked over to Horatio to see what's going on.

Horatio: Calleigh, you're going to be in charge for the next couple days. Think you can handle it?

The CSI spoke with her southern charm

Calleigh: Of course. You go and get that suspect off the streets

Ryan jumped in on the conversation.

Ryan: Hey H, what's going on? Frank told me to go get ready

Horatio: Yes indeed. Go home and pack a bag

Ryan: O_O uhh ok. Why?

Horatio: We've got a location on our suspect

Ryan: Oh good. But why the bag?

Horatio:Because our suspect was located in Los Angeles

Ryan: Wow he got out of here fast. So we're going to Los Angeles to get him?

Horatio: Indeed *flips on his sunglasses* we are 


	4. Wild Ride

Author's note: I'd like to thank my good friend Katie for helping me out with this chapter!!!

Ch.4 Wild Ride

Frank, Horatio, and Ryan were on the plane heading for Los Angeles. Unfortunately, the flight was not as smooth as they hoped it would be.

Frank (yelling to stewardess): IS THIS SUPPOSE TO BE HAPPENING?

Ryan: Ok so Calleigh gets my TV, Eric gets my wii, Natalia gets my house, but who gets my....(writes on the barf bag)

That was when the plane hit another bump. Ryan threw down everything that was in his hands.

Ryan: AAAAAAAHHHHH WE'RE GOING TO CRASH. FRANK, I NEVER TOLD YOU THIS, BUT I LOVE YOU MAN!!! HORATIO YOU WERE THE BEST BOSS ANYONE COULD ASK FOR (grabs on to H) I DON'T REALLY WANT TO DIE

After that the captain got on the overhead

Captain: Ladies and gentlemen I again apologize for the bumpy ride. We did our best to go around the storm, but we had to go through the mountains, which gave us one heck of a ride. We should be landing at LAX in a few minutes here. Do remember that once we arrive to stay seated until we have turned off the seatbelt sign at the gate. Once again....

Horatio: Mr. Wolfe?

Ryan: Yes H?

Horatio (raises eyebrows)

Ryan: Oh....sorry H (gets off of H and brushes him off)

It was 25 minutes after the captain got off the overhead when the plane finally arrived in LA. Horatio, Frank, and Ryan got off the plane and walked into the terminal. As soon as Ryan entered the terminal, he fell to his hands and knees and started kissing the ground.

Ryan: OMG solid ground. I love you solid ground. That ride was so rough, I thought I was going to lose my lunch.

Horatio passed Ryan the barf bag that Ryan tried to write his will on.

Horatio: That's what these are for Mr. Wolfe

Frank: Well Ryan, looks like I can call you chicken crap back home

Ryan: Well at least I wasn't the one making a play for the flotation device in the mountains

Frank: HEY NO I WASN'T

Horatio: Frank, isn't that being a bit defensive if you weren't?

Frank: Well...

Horatio: If you asked me, the both of you were chicken craps (begins walking to luggage terminal). Wow and to think my daughter never screamed as much as those two just did now

Ryan: HEY (gets up and tries to catch up)

Frank: Well be that way. (pauses for a second then runs to catch up)

They finally get to baggage claim and get their bags.

Horatio: Ok our fun time is over. We're looking for...

Horatio looked over to see a small, chubby, grey headed man holding a sign saying MDPD CSI

Horatio: Him. (begins walking over to the man)

Horatio: Hi, you must be detective Robert Mantooth

Robert: Indeed I am. You must be Lieutenant Horatio Caine

Horatio: Correct. I also have with me detective Frank Tripp and CSI Ryan Wolfe

The men exchanged handshakes.

Robert: Well I'm sure you had a long flight. Let me take you guys to your hotel to drop your stuff off...

Frank: Wait, hotel? Horatio, are we staying at a hotel?

Horatio: Yes Frank. Where else would we stay?

Frank: Well I just thought because well, since Kaya lives out here, I thought you would have called her and see if we could stay with her. Not to impose or anything...

Horatio: No that's fine Frank. I decided not to call her. I didn't want to surprise her at the last minute or anything like that

Frank: Oh that's fine.

Ryan: So what are we doing again?

Horatio: Well detective...

Robert: Call me Robert

Horatio: Robert was going to take us to the hotel then

Robert: Grab something to eat then show you guys our crime lab

Ryan: Sounds like a plan

Robert: Well then follow me

They followed Robert out to the parking garage. They loaded up the squad car and took off. As they were driving to the hotel in heavy traffic, the CSIs from Miami couldn't believe all the callouts they were hearing over the radio in the squad car

Frank: Wow it's like after one callout there's another one

Robert: It's been one of those days. Matter of fact this radio is pissing me off now. I just want peace and quiet for five minutes. Well, I could switch over to the fire department frequency for a few

Ryan: Can you do that?

Robert: Well they know I was picking you guys up so I'm not available. Ah hell, I'll switch over for a few minutes. If they need me bad enough, they can call me on my cell. I hope the fire department is quiet today

Robert switched over to the fire department frequency. There was no sound.

Robert: Phew it is

That was when a beeping sound came over the radio

Frank: Spoke to soon

Then a voice came

Voice: Squad 51 what is your status?

A girl came on the radio

Girl: Squad 51 available

Voice: Squad 51 stand by

An alarm went off

Voice: Squad 51, Engine 51. Construction accident with injuries. (gives location). Time out 1835 Another voice came on the radio

Voice: Engine 51 KMG365

Girl: Squad 51 departing from....(sarcasticly) YEAH ROY FROM THE NUTHOUSE...squad 51 departing from Rampart Emergency. (faintly) dumbass.

All the cops started laughing

Robert: That's the best response I've heard from any department

The 3 CSIs recognized the voice they just heard

Frank: Hey it's Kaya

Ryan: Of course. Only she would get on a radio and scream like that

Frank: That's why you didn't call her. She's working

Horatio: Yes she is. She's going to be at work

Ryan: Makes sense

Robert stopped the car.

Robert: Alright we're here

Robert stopped in front of the hotel. The 3 CSIs checked in, brought their stuff up to their room and went with Robert for dinner. They followed the game plan Robert had set up and the night ended. It was the next morning in the hotel room when Robert went pounding on the opened the door

Horatio: Robert. We were just about to come meet you down...

Robert: I'm sorry to be rushing you, but they spotted our suspect. They're trying to detain them

Ryan and Frank overheard the conversation. They quickly picked up their stuff and met Robert and Horatio at the door.

Ryan: I got our stuff. Here's your gun H (hands H his gun)

Horatio: Alright let's go

They all went outside and got into the squad car. Robert quickly hurried to the bank. 20 minutes later they arrived at the bank. They walked inside to see a patrol cop standing there.

Robert: Where's our suspect?

Patrol cop: He left

Robert: LEFT?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT

Patrol cop: He left before I got here. You might want to talk to the bank manager (points to a woman sitting on a chair)

Horatio: I'll talk to her (walks over to the woman)

Horatio: Hi, I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine. You called the police?

Bank manager: Yes I did. I recognized him when he walked through the door, you know, because of the wanted warnings out against him. Well he came in and made a withdrawl. I tried to stall him, but he left

Horatio: How much did he withdraw?

Bank manager: $500,000

Horatio: Did you hear him say anything like where he was going?

Bank manager: He said something about the airport

Horatio: Ok. Thank you

Horatio walked back over to Robert, Frank, and Ryan

Horatio: He's heading to the airport

Robert: I'll go call it in, have the police meet up with him there

Frank: Sounds good

Robert went outside to the patrol car

Ryan: Wow maybe we won't be in LA for too long

Frank: Maybe

Out of nowhere, the customers that were in the lobby started screaming. Horatio looked over to see 2 masked men standing there.

Robber 1: Don't move and no one will be shot (looks at teller) get started with that cash

Robber 2: Everyone to the back now

The customers started scurrying to the back. Horatio, Frank, and Ryan just stood there.

Robber 1: YOU THREE IN THE BACK AS WELL

Horatio: Sir you don't want...

Robber 1: SHUT UP. I'M IN CHARGE NOT YOU (waves gun and starts pacing)

Frank: Ok, it's agreed that you're in charge. Put the gun down before someone gets hurt

Robber 1: No I'm not putting the gun down (still paces)

Robber 2: Put it down. They're cooperating

Robber 1: True. (still paces)

Robber 1 began to put the gun down. As he did, he lost his balance after he didn't see the edge of the mat on the ground. When he tripped over it, the gun went off. The robber took a quick glance to see Ryan fall to the floor.


	5. Expect the Unexpected

Ch.5 Expect the Unexpected

Frank and Horatio quickly followed Ryan down to the pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and started applying pressure to Ryan's wound. Frank looked up to the robber and screamed

Frank: OMG anything happens, you're really going to go down for it

Horatio: Ryan hang in the buddy! We're going to get some help

Ryan had been shot in the chest. He was bleeding heavily and was having a difficult time breathing. He was stuttering to Horatio

Ryan: H....it...it hurts...

Horatio: I know. Stay calm and just breathe

Robber 2: NICE ONE!!! NOW THAT WE ARE FACING ROBBERY CHARGES WE MAY FACE MURDER CHARGES....

The second robber looked down to see Ryan wearing his badge.

Robber 2: He's a cop?!?

Frank: The three of us are (flashes badge and points to Horatio)

Robber 2: Then why didn't you try to stop us then?

Frank: Because one this isn't our jurisdiction and two this happened too quick. Although, I don't know why the cop from here didn't stop you on the way in?

Robber 1: Short man with grey hair?

Frank: Yeah

Robber 2: oh great, robbery charges, assault on an officer, and maybe murder charges....(looks at partner) what are we going to do?

Robber 1 began to pace around and think about what they were going to do.

Robber 1: I don't know....I wasn't planning on all of this happening......call 911. Tell them only the paramedics come in or we'll shoot. I'm going to tie up the rest of the hostages

Frank: Hear that Ryan, help's on the way, hang in there buddy

Ryan managed to give a quick smile to Frank before he passed out

In the meantime, it was quiet over at Station 51. All that sat in the garage was squad 51 since engine 51 was called out. Sitting behind squad 51 were two paramedics. The first one was a girl. Not tall, but not too short, maybe around 5"6 with brown hair and hazel eyes. The second paramedic towered over her a little bit since he was only around 6"1 with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Both their name tags read Kaya Caine and Roy DeSoto. The two were in the middle of a conversation.

Kaya: Roy I don't know how you kept calm with that cop screaming at you like he did. Back in Miami some cop did that to me on a callout and I'm surprised I didn't get fired for knocking him into the garbage can

Roy: Believe me you don't know how bad I wanted to do....wait, you knocked a cop into a garbage can???

Kaya: He deserved to get a kick in his...

That was when the klaxon went off. The two hurriedly put their helmets on.

Voice: Squad 51. Unknown type rescue. 19191 S Vermont Ave.1 9 1 9 1 S Vermont Ave. Cross street W 190th street. Time out 1227

Kaya acknowledged the voice with the station radio."Squad 51 KMG 365"

Roy was already waiting in the squad for Kaya to get in. They pulled out of the garage and made a right onto the street. They made their way when the dispatcher came back on the radio

Voice: Squad 51, police are reporting armed robbery in progress at your location. Police advise to talk to them outside before entering

Kaya: Squad 51 10-4

Roy: Armed robbery? I'm thinking maybe a heart attack or a gsw

Kaya: Me too...but I have a funny feeling on this call

Roy: What do you mean?

Kaya: I think we're going to have to deal with something else other than a patient

Another voice came on the radio at that point

Voice: County this is engine 51. We will be assisting squad 51

Dispatch: Engine 51 10-4. Time out 1232

Kaya: Why is the rest of the gang coming?

Roy: I don't know, but if it's like the last robbery Johnny and I went through then it might be a good thing that they're coming

After 10 minutes squad 51 arrived at their location. Waiting outside were the cops and engine 51. Roy and Kaya grabbed the equipment they needed out of the squad and ran up to the cops.

Cop: There's an armed robbery in progress. We have a victim with a gun shot wound in there. Suspects say they'll only allow the paramedics in, but I'm afraid that if I let you guys in there, they'll take you hostage as well

Roy: How many hostages?

Kaya: Well that's a chance we'll have to take

Cop: Rest of your crew is helping one of my men over there by the door. Mantooth says he was trying to make a call in when he got knocked out. We're not positive how many more hostages there are or if they even need medical attention

Kaya: Ok thank you

Kaya and Roy ran over to where the man was. Awaiting with him was a firefighter, 6"1 with black hair and brown eyes. His name tag read John Gage

Kaya: what do we have cap?

John: Looks like a concussion with a laceration to the head. Go ahead and call him in to Rampart as well

Kaya: Done

Kaya opened up a box and picked up the phone that was in it

Kaya: Rampart this is squad 51

At first there was no answer

Kaya: Rampart base this is rescue 5 1

Finally a man's voice entered

Voice: Unit calling in this is Rampart go ahead

Kaya: Rampart this is squad have a male, approximately around 55. He has a concussion on his head with a laceration. Stand by for vitals. Also Rampart, be advised we have a second victim with a gunshot wound, which we have not had the chance to exam since we haven't been able to get inside the building where the armed robbery is taking place

Voice: Standing by 51. 51 when you get to the second victim, I want vitals of both victims stat

Kaya: 10-4 Rampart

Kaya put the phone down back in the box

Kaya: Let's get his vitals before...

John: You two go inside now. I can get his vitals

Roy: Are you sure?

John: Yes I'm sure. Now my order is for you two to go after the reason why you're here in the first place

Kaya (to Roy and John): Alright it's settled. Let's see if we can get our second victim out.

John: Keep the bio phone here. Use the radios to relay messages

Roy: I don't know if they'll take them away

Kaya: As long as you keep them low and hidden when used the it's a possibility that they won't

Roy: True. Ok let's go in

Kaya and Roy walked up to the glass door of the bank. They knocked on the door. One of the robbers opened the door.

Robber 1: Get in here. I want you two to stand right there and don't move

Kaya and Roy did as the robber asked. The two robbers grabbed the kits and started frisking the two paramedics. The robbers took away their emergency kits, and the radios that Kaya thought wouldn't be found

Roy: We need the scissors to....

Robber 2 began to hold the gun to Kaya

Robber 2:Don't talk

Kaya grabbed the robbers hand and pushed it down

Kaya: Get that thing out of my face

Robber 2: I SAID don't talk

Kaya: you suck

Roy: Kaya don't edge them on

Robber 1: They look ok. Right over here.

The robbers walked Kaya and Roy over to where Frank, Horatio, and Ryan were. Kaya went into shock and dropped her helmet right there when she saw who was in the building.

Authors note: GSW stand for gunshot wound. I am NOT a nurse, paramedic, doctor or anything like that so whatever information used is fictional and a reasonable guess done off of research from here on in


	6. The Beginning of a Long Road Ahead

Ch.6- The Beginning of a Long Road Ahead

Kaya couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her gunshot victim was Ryan Wolfe, and beside him were Horatio and Frank. She started thinking to herself _what the hell are they doing here_

Roy: Kaya you ok?

Kaya: Holy Shh....yeah, yeah I'm fine. Ryan?!?

Roy: You know him?

Kaya: Yes, his name is Ryan Wolfe...omg (to Frank) how long ago was he shot?

Frank: 20 minutes ago. I thought I never say this but am I happy to see you. Hey Ryan you have crappy luck this week. First you embarrass yourself at the airport, get shot, and then out of all the paramedics in (to Roy) what area of California are we in?...

Roy: Los Angeles County?

Frank: Yeah, that can help you, one of them winds up being your ex-girlfriend

Ryan began to gain some consciousness and saw Kaya

Ryan: what....NO..what...did....I ever do.....to...go to hell

Kaya: Join the club. I just want you to rest and take it easy. FYI there's too many witnesses around for me to kill you for breaking my heart

Ryan cracked a faint smile and passed out again

Roy: (to Horatio) Have you been holding pressure on the wound since he was shot?

Horatio: Yes

Frank: He's been going in and out. I don't know if what we told you helps

Kaya: It helps more than you know. Roy start his getting his vitals. (to robbers) We left our contact to the hospital outside. Our next option to get in contact is with the radio. Could I have one of the radios? If you let me have one, you have my word, I will only make use of it to communicate for him until we can get him help

The 2 robbers looked at each other

Robber 1: Can we trust you with it?

Kaya: Do I look like I'm in a position to fight this out? If I don't get in contact with the hospital now, he could die

Robber 1: Fine (tosses radio)

Kaya (into radio): Engine 51, Squad 51. Prepare Rampart for a relay message of vitals

John (on radio): 10-4

A few seconds later

John (on radio): They're on stand by squad 51

Roy: BP is 80/50, pulse rapid, respiration shallow

Kaya(into radio): Our victim is a male, 27 years old, with a gunshot wound to the chest. BP is 80/50, pulse is rapid. Respiration is shallow. He has also lost a lot of blood

Roy: He's going into shock

Kaya (into radio): He is also going into shock. Witnesses say he has been going in and out of consciousness. It also appears that he is having a difficult time breathing

The paramedics waited a few seconds before John came over the radio

John: Squad 51, Rampart advises to start an IV with D5W TKO. Also start some O2. Keep the patient warm and transport as soon as possible. They also want frequent updates

Kaya (into radio): 10-4

Robber 1(To Frank and Horatio): Well it looks like you did your civil duty. Up against the wall

The two CSIs did as the robber said

Roy: We're going to have to let two ambulance attendants come in with the stretcher...

Robber 2: No. Tell them to bring the stretcher to the door

Kaya (into radio): Engine 51 has the ambulance arrived?

John: Affirmative

Kaya (into radio): Tell the attendants to bring the stretcher to the door and walk away.

John: 10-4. Is everything...

Kaya (into radio): Cap don't say anything more. Please

John could tell by the tone in her voice to not go further with what he was going to ask.

John: 10-4

John ran and instructed the ambulance attendants on what to do. They brought the stretcher to the door. Robber 2 slightly opened the door and pulled the stretcher in to them.

Robber 2: Here you go

Roy: Ok let's get him up on here carefully

Roy and Kaya moved Ryan onto the stretcher carefully as they could, but now they faced another problem

Kaya: Roy go with him to the hospital. I'll stay here

Robber 2: Who says any of you are leaving?

Roy: One of us have to go with the patient to the hospital

Robber 1: No one is going anywhere

Roy: One of us have to go with him or he dies

Kaya (into radio): Engine 51. The robbers will allow the patient to go, but they won't let us go with him

John: But one of you has to go with him

Kaya: We told them that. We need to get Wolfe out of here do we do now?

John:...will they be willing to do a trade off?

The robbers heard this idea

Roy: Trade off. You'll still have the same amount of hostages and he will have a chance

Robber 1:Fine

Kaya (into radio): They'll do a trade off

John: Stand by squad 51

Robber 1: Trade off huh? Which one of you is going to go with him?

Kaya: He's going final answer

Roy: But...

Kaya: Roy we agreed on this. You're going

Finally they heard a knock on the door. Kaya and Roy looked up to see that it was John

Kaya: That's your call Roy

Roy: Wait Johnny's the trade off? He can't do that...

Kaya:He just did. Go. I'll see you at Rampart

Roy: Ok. Do me a favor?

Kaya: Depends on what it is

Roy: Please don't edge them on....and make sure no one gets hurt

Kaya: I can't promise about edging them on....but I'll try to make sure none of the hostages get hurt

Roy: None of the hostages huh? (whispers) What about the robbers?

Kaya: (whispers) There's no guarantee that I won't hurt them first..and Roy? That was two favors, not a favor

Roy let a small smile slide from his face. Roy grabbed the equipment that he was going to need for the ride over to Rampart hospital and walked over to Ryan. The robbers, however, proceeded to grab Kaya.

Robber 1: To make sure no one pulls anything funny, we're using her as collateral

Kaya sarcastically turned around with a "Oh yay I get to be the collateral. I feel special"

Robber2 opened the door just to let Johnny slip in, yet to allow the stretcher out with Ryan and Roy, while Robber 1 was holding the gun to Kaya. The robbers closed the door. Roy paused for a minute to take a look behind him. He felt guilty about getting out while everyone else was still in there, especially Johnny going in voluntarily and putting himself in danger. He continued to make his way to the ambulance. Inside the bank, the robbers were beginning to search John.

Robber 1: Make sure he has nothing on him

Robber 2 frisked Johnny.

Robber 2: He's cleared

Robber 1: Both of you sit down

Johnny went and sat down. Robber 1 pushed Kaya. Kaya, not expecting the push fell to the ground

"Owww what the hell was that for" she screamed. Kaya was ready to jump up and attack the guy when Horatio saw what was happening. He intervened quickly and stated to her

Horatio: Missy I know what you're thinking. Don't do it

Kaya: Yeah but the dumb son of a...

Horatio: Kaya I saw. Stay where you are and shut up

Kaya made a face a Horatio then followed the instructions that Horatio gave her

Robber 2: Don't anybody try to play hero

The two robbers went into a different, presumably to where the vault was. In the meantime, John noticed Kaya squinting her eyes and grabbing her ankle.

John: Are you ok?

Kaya: Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine

John: No you're not. What's wrong?

Kaya: It's nothing Cap

John: It's not nothing if you're squinting

Kaya: I'm fine........... I just twisted my ankle the wrong way on that fall

John: Come over here. I'll take a look at it

Kaya: I just twisted it. It's no big deal

John: Get over here and I'll determine that. That's an order too

Kaya: Aww man....fine

Kaya scooted over to John. While John was looking at her ankle, Kaya started convo with him

Kaya: What's going on out there?

John: The cops want to get in, but then again they don't. They don't know how long this is going to last either

Kaya: Oh great. Hey if you're in here, who's in charge?

John: I put Chet in charge

As he said that he had moved Kaya's ankle.

Kaya: OH DE...

John put his hand over her mouth

John: Twisted it the wrong way hum?

Kaya: No. It's fine. I almost screamed because I can't believe you put Chet in charge

John: Huh huh sure. Anyway I'm joking. You should know the next person in line after me is the engineer

Kaya: Phew, good ol' Stoker (smacks Johnny in the arm)

John: Oww what was that for?

Kaya: Scaring me like that....hey why couldn't you spray water from the truck in here? The pressure would have knocked them over

John: I thought about that. Problem was we didn't know what room you were in. If we got the wrong room, then they could have shot everyone then. I wasn't going to take that chance. Plus there was the victim

Kaya: I don't blame you

John: Do you think our victim will be fine?

Kaya: Wolfe? He'll be more than fine. If anyone's stubborn besides you, it's him. Anyone else out there besides us and the cops?

John: Just the media.

Kaya: Figures

John: Looks like you sprained your ankle

Kaya: Awwww great

John: Take that shoe off, just stay on the ground where you are, and put your ankle up on my lap

Kaya gave him a soft smile and a "sure thing cap". She was getting ready to do as John told her to when the robbers walked over.

Robber 1: What do you think you're doing?

Kaya: I'm taking my shoe off

Robber 2: Why would you be doing something like that now?

Kaya: To reduce swelling of a sprained ankle caused by assault from two clowns

Robber 1: Well you may not want to be so fast on doing that

The robbers grabbed Kaya off the ground.

Kaya: Hey why don't you grab somebody else off the ground?

Robber 2: We finally smartened up and decided to limit our assault charges on an officer to 2 people

Horatio, Frank, and John overheard this comment. The three had to use self control to not burst out laughing. Kaya couldn't help but to begin laugh out loud.

Robber 1: Think it's funny?

Kaya thought that it was, but instead, responded with a no.

Robber 1: over to the door now

The two robbers dragged Kaya over to the door. They slowly opened the door. Robber 1 and Kaya went outside where Robber 1 began speaking to the cops.

Robber 1: Listen up I have a gun to her... and there is a bomb inside the building

**Author's note**: Like I said last chapter, I am NOT a professional in the medical profession, so any info in this story was based off guesses from doing research. For Ryan fans, I know there wasn't much about him in this chapter, but I will have more on his condition next chapter. Also for the Roy fans who are wondering why Roy isn't captain, you'll find out next chapter why he isn't. That's all I got to say because I don't want to spoil the story too much


	7. The Clock Ticks As Time Runs Out

Authors note: Sorry it took too long to get this posted, but hope everyone had a happy holidays. Mild language used

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch.7- The Clock Ticks As Time Runs Out

The ambulance was doing its best trying to get to Rampart hospital, but Roy couldn't help but to keep on staring at his kept thinking on how Ryan had gone into v fib twice on the way to the hospital. Finally a voice cut through on the bio phone. "Squad 51, what is your ETA?"

Roy: Our ETA is 2 minutes Rampart

Voice: Has the victim gone into v fib again?

Roy: Negative Rampart

Voice: 10-4 Squad 51. I'll be outside waiting

Roy: 10-4 Rampart

After Roy closed the bio phone box up the ambulance arrived at Rampart hospital. The ambulance drove around to the ambulance entrance of the emergency room where the person of the voice was standing right there, a tall muscular man with black hair. The doctor ran over and opened up the back of the ambulance. Roy looked up to see the name tag say Brackett

Dr. Brackett: Lets get him into 3

Dr. Brackett, Roy, and the two ambulance attendants pulled the stretcher out of the ambulance and started rushing into the emergency room. On the way into treatment room 3, Roy let Dr. Brackett know who Ryan was

Roy: Dr. Brackett, we have a V.I.P. here. He knows Kaya

Dr. Brackett: Oh really?

Roy: His name is Ryan Wolfe

A tall blonde nurse walked up next to Roy. Roy greeted her with a "Hi Dixie"

Dixie: Knows Paramedic Caine does he? Well he's definitely going to be getting more than the best of care. Hey Roy, why don't you go wait in the lounge. There's a fresh pot of coffee and some leftovers in there. I think Joe and Mike are in there as well

Roy: I think I should be here with him in Kaya's place

Dixie: Anything happens you'll be the first to know

Roy pondered on the thought for a few seconds before he replied

Roy: Yeah, you're right. Besides, I could use a bite to eat. Thanks Dixie

Dixie: No problem. Like I said, you'll be the first to know

Roy quickly left the room and went to his left. He walked down the unusually quiet hallway and made another left into a room that had a sign saying "Staff Only". He walked in to see two men- one with grey hair, and the other of African American descent sitting on the couch. The two were too busy staring at the TV that was on to have not noticed Roy walk in.

Roy: Hi Dr. Early and ! What's going on?

The grey hair man answered

Joe: Oh Hi Roy. Dr. Morton and I were just watching your partner on TV

Roy: Kaya's on TV?

Roy looked on the TV screen. Right there on the screen stood the two robbers and Kaya.

Dr. Morton: It's not looking good either. The one robber has a gun to her

Roy: Well as long as her plan doesn't get her shot

Dr. Morton: She has a plan?

Roy: I don't know. It's pretty safe to say I think she's plotting something

Dr. Morton: Plotting...some plan

Joe: Well as long as it doesn't get them blown up either

Roy thought he misheard. He asked with a weak voice "Blown....up?"

Dr. Morton: Same robber said they had a bomb

Roy: Bomb??

Dr. Early: Yes a bomb....are you ok Roy?

Roy didn't know what to think. All he knew was he got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling that he never felt before. He started thinking Kaya was right. We're going to be dealing with more than one gunshot victim

Roy: We didn't know....I didn't know until now there was a bomb.....Kaya must be...I would have stayed....Johnny

Joe: Well I think your wife Joanne would be happy to hear that you didn't stay. Johnny?

Roy told Dr. Early with a weak voice. "To get the victim here, we had to a trade off. The engine was there, so I thought we were going to do a trade off with Chet, Mike, or Marco..... but Johnny went in instead"

Dr. Morton: Wait, let me see if I heard this right....Johnny...went in? Of all people, Johnny went in?

Roy: You heard right

Joe: Shhhhhh they're getting ready to say something

_Back at the Bank_

The robbers continued their talk with the police

Robber 1: Now this bomb will not go off...only if our demands are met. We have the cash, but we need a plane to get out of L.A. Now we know it's going to take time...we're only going to give until 3:00 this afternoon to have a plane ready. That gives 2 hours to work on it. In the meantime, we're going to need some supplies to get through. This paramedic can tell you

Robber 2 whispered in her ear "Tell them what you need and what you need only. Nothing funny or bang"

Kaya:I'm going to need the splint box and a tarp out of the squad

Robber 1: You heard her. Get moving

_Over by the engine_

Standing next to the engine were three firefighters- one who was spanish and whose name tag read "Marco Lopez".The second one had straight brown hair. His name tag read as "Michael Stoker". The third one had curly brown hair and a big mustache. His name tag read "Chet Kelly". They stood there until Marco spoke up.

Marco: Why does she need a tarp for a sprained ankle?

Mike: Beats me

Chet: I bet she's going to wrap it around their necks... that or she's going to use it as a slingshot and catapult the bomb right out of there

Marco: Chet this isn't the time to joke around. Be serious

Chet: I am being serious. Look at her, she looks pissed

Mike: Kaya always looks pissed

Marco: Well one thing for sure....I'm not bringing the stuff up there

Mike: Yeah. Besides, I'm in charge. I don't think Johnny would like it if I brought the stuff up and wound up getting dragged into the middle

Chet let out a sigh. "Fine I'll bring it to them"

_Back at Rampart_

The three men started to discuss the situation when Dr. Early's cell phone started beeping. He read the text message he received

Joe: That was Kel. Roy, they're bringing Kaya's friend up to O.R. now. He wants me to go up there and help him. Can one of you two let me know right away if something happens?

Dr. Morton: Sure thing Joe

_Back at the bank_

Chet grabbed the equipment out of the squad and walked up near the robbers. He gently placed the equipment on the ground, turned around, and ran off. The robbers dragged Kaya back inside with the equipment and closed the doors. John sat there and watched as they yet again ordered Kaya to sit down and pushed her. This time John jumped up quickly and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

John:I got you. You ok?

Kaya: Yeah I'm fine.I had a feeling to expect the push, but I didn't expect you to catch me..Thanks

She gave him a smile

Robber 1 started yelling at John "HEY DID I TELL YOU TO MOVE?". The robber got a surprise when John started yelling back at him.

John: I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO IF YOU DIDN'T PUSH HER

The robber pulled his gun on John.

John: What you're going to shoot me for doing my job? Go ahead

Frank saw the robber pull his gun. He jumped in with Kaya to talk the situation down.

Frank: WHOA put the gun down before you have another accident and another charge of attempted murder

Kaya: Hey hey hey hey hey my gunshot victims are a limit of one per day. Cap, take the 5th ,and you, put the gun away NOW

The two said fine. Robber 1 put his gun away while Kaya and John went back against the wall where Kaya began to treat her ankle

Kaya: Finally I can take care of this damn ankle

John: You need any help?

Kaya: No I think I have a handle on it

John: Well if you need help let me know

Kaya: You know I will

Kaya took a brace out of the splint box. She carefully put the brace around her ankle, closed the splint box, put the folded tarp on top of the splint box, and put her ankle on the splint box. Two hours of complete silence passed until Kaya scooted over and leaned up against John.

Kaya: I had to move

John: That's fine. Just don't let them see you move too much

Kaya: I know

John:I still can't believe it

Kaya: What's that?

John:Roy would give up being a captain only to face the situation I'm..we're in right now.....Know what? Forget I brought this...

Kaya:Too late now. Now what exactly happened I don't know, but you know as much as I do, Roy had his reasons as to why he did what he did

John: I know. I mean he told everyone else and me just why ..shortage of paramedics and guilty conscience.

Kaya: Still not his fault

John: I know that..... We got this callout....warehouse fire. It was Station 51, engine 127, and engine 95. Well Roy ,at the time, was captain of Station 95s C-Shift. Well we were working the fire normally as we would, when there was an explosion. From what we could tell at first, Chet and some newbie from station 127 were injured. No one knew that Meyer from station 95 was trapped in the building until we started cleanup. By that time, the squad was out of there. We called in for another squad, but the ETA was 20 the time the next squad showed up, it never made it in time

Kaya sat silently for a few while processing what John just told her. She finally spoke up. "Still not his fault"

John: That's the whole thing. He felt it was his fault for not noticing Meyer missing before. Plus he felt that if he was a paramedic still, he could have saved Meyer

Kaya: What?!? It wasn't his fault. Too much was going on, and even if he still was a paramedic, it would have been more than likely that he would have went with Chet and that newbie. Meyer still wouldn't have made it

John: I tried telling him that but...

Kaya: Roy is Roy. Give him some time, he'll get over it

John: Yeah

Robber 1 looked over to finally notice that Kaya had scooted over.

Robber 1: Did I say to move?

Kaya: No ,but uh, sir?

Robber 1: What?

Kaya: Could you please MAKE UP YOUR FREAKING MIND ABOUT WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING?!?

Frank let out a slight chuckle, while John threw his hand over Kaya's mouth.

John: What the hell are you thinking?

He moved his hand away from her mouth

Kaya: I'll tell you what I'm thinking. This is SO screwed up. One minute him and his partner are aiming a gun at everyone, then the next they're trying to figure out how to not go to jail. Then they tell us not to move or they'll shoot, then we move and they scream DON'T MOVE. Those two are screw ups. Plus the rest of us are screw ups for sitting here putting up with them.

Robber 2: She has a point

Robber 1 slugged robber 2

Robber 1: What did I say about going along with the hostages? Know what, forget it. Time is almost up. Let's go see if they have that plane

_Back at Rampart_

Roy was sitting in the lounge by himself watching the T.V. when Dr's. Brackett and Early walked in

Roy: Hey how'd the...

cut him short

Dr. Brackett: I'm not going to lie. ..it's not good


End file.
